


Lock of Hair

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: A little sad post-Chosen for the "mementos" prompt.





	Lock of Hair

Maybe there’d been a near miss in a sparing session. Or maybe he’d decided to neaten his coiffure for the final battle. Maybe it had been there a long time, dropped carelessly from a coat-sleeve after a regular haircut.

Or maybe he knew, and slipped it quietly into her duffel bag that morning, like a message in a bottle, flung without hope of reply.

She didn’t, couldn't, know how, but a curl of bleached blonde hair, just turning brown on one end, tumbled out of her bag as she unpacked her nightgown in the motel in Fresno, where they had pulled in to regroup and rest after the battle.

She picked it up and brought it to her lips, feeling the texture, smelling the acrid hair-dye and cigarette smoke and that simple hair smell.

She crumpled to the floor, shaking a little with tears that wouldn’t quite come. A warm arm wrapped around her and pulled her back up onto the bed.

She was glad Dawn was there.


End file.
